A Game of Memory: Yearly Recollection
by Starlight AT
Summary: The sister story to "A Game of Memory." Kobayashi Makie could see the end result of everything, how every little trigger was enough to cause fate to take a dive or come back up. She was sick of the play. She got her wish, and now is facing death. As she does, she recalls the past year. Meeting Izayoi in that hospital, to dying next to him on that hill under the stars.


April 6th, 2010, 4:35 a.m.

That is the date and time Kobayashi Makie will die.

Not because of murder, sickness, a weak body, or even old age.

Her time was up.

Her time was eaten away.

She feared this fact.

She was scared of dying.

But it wouldn't matter.

Everyone dies eventually.

My time…was just…over too soon…

**A GAME OF MEMORY  
**

**RECOLLECTION OF THE YEAR**

April 6th, 2009, 15:59.

In other countries that would be 3:59 p.m.

A bomb will be set off in a building not far from here, a parking garage.

A floor that is unoccupied.

The bomber in question is really a poor excuse of a terrorist claiming that he is the one with the sight.

He tried to kill a father with his daughter.

_**BOOM!**_

I can hear them, the sirens rushing towards the area.

They won't catch him. He will die running down the stairs.

His neck will snap.

Good riddance.

The incident will spark the attention of the passerbys, including one who drives a truck.

He will swerve when trying to stop at the red light.

A blue chevalier will be hit in the back.

The driver is the relative of the old man who sits in the room adjacent to me, she will survive.

She will miss his final fair wells. He will die at 16:03.

The woman tries to get someone to take her to the hospital.

Papa will be driving his black truck. He offers to take her.

He is set to see me at 16:03.

It is now 16:00.

He is only a mile away.

He was set to see me at 16:00. He will be three minutes late.

Every event is the trigger for another, whether small or large, comedy or tragedy.

And here I am, surrounded by white walls, watching the events unfold like a play I have seen 100 times.

…I am sick of the same, boring play.

God's play is nothing but comedy and tragedy mixed together at different places, running at the same time.

I'm tired of this play.

I'm bored.

God your play sucks.

Why does it suck?

It's the same boring routine.

Even when I see 100 different events, it's always the same thing that happens five minutes, five days, five years later.

I have been spoiled of the parts that humans play in his scheme.

Can't you get out of heaven and make something else happen for once?

The only thing that is interesting is me.

Because I can spoil all the parts, but no one believes me, besides Papa.

Do your job and entertain me.

At least while I am still alive.

…It's 16:02.

Papa came through the door.

It's always the same. He comes in, the woman rushes past him wailing.

Stop screaming. You're too late. He's dead.

Death…I wonder if it is such a bad thing.

It would make it interesting if the girl who is 'Terminally Ill' commits suicide one day after learning she has a brain tumor.

What brain tumor? It's just this stupid gift giving me headaches.

Then again, do I want to be remembered as the girl who lost all hope?

I still have some hope in my Papa.

He makes things interesting once in a while.

Too bad I can't commit suicide…

Maybe I can fake one of my migraines and wail for attention….

Yeah that seems to be the more interesting route.

People will come to hate me for lying.

That's not a problem; people don't like me anyway because of my perpetual liar status.

It's like trying to teach a dog that he needs to fetch the ball or else I won't play catch anymore.

It's the same with these everyday people around me.

Everyone is stupid. I tell them something, they don't believe me even when I have proof and call me a death curse, misfortune bringer.

Fine, whatever.

Let's do this anyway.

When Papa comes in…I will just wish him a good day.

I can't lie to him.

…Ten seconds…

…Five seconds…

The door opens….

…..What?

That's…not…papa…

"Oi, Homura!"

Homura?

"Ah…wrong room…."

…He closed the door.

…Who…was that boy?

I…don't understand! I never saw him before!

Was he a foreigner? He had blond hair, a bit messy, but he spoke perfect Nihon! And his eyes, they were harsh, a purple color. Was he a student? School was in, but he isn't wearing a uniform. Just a yellow t-shirt, a black hoodie, jean pants and white sneakers.

I could only blink.

Was he Japanese?

Who's Homura?!

Papa comes in, smiles his usual warm smile, and wishes me a happy birthday.

That's right…today is my birthday…

I must have the stupidest expression on my face.

He asked me what was wrong.

What's wrong?

…..Even I am not sure.

This is what I wanted right?

To be wrong about something?

I got it, so why am I shocked?

Why am I getting hooked over this event?

I…have never seen that boy in triggered events.

Why?

For thirteen years…I don't recall ever seeing that boy…

That was the day…fate began to change….

The day my time…began to speed up.

**And thus begins Makie's recollection of that one year that changed her life considerably! This is basically the sister story to A Game of Memory given the title, and this serves as Makie's side of the story. So keep watch on how she acts. This chapter is meant to show her more uninterested with life side, hence why it isn't descriptive with where she was. **

**This also shows the bad personality that was hinted at in Game of memory. **

**Rather her narcissistic, pessimistic, bossy, arrogant, entitled side that she needs to lose, but this also causes her pain as being pessimistic helped her cope with the fact she will die in a year. **

**I got inspired to do this after watching Kara No Kyoukai: Recalled out Summer/Last Gospel. **

**My god Type-MOON your stuff is AMAZING! **

**This will be a series of chapters and written alongside Return of Lost Souls. Keep in mind the chapters represent Makie's interest in things, so lack of detail is going to happen. Use your imaginations when that happens…like here!**

**So then…you guys ready to follow Makie in her last year alive?**


End file.
